1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory module, and more particularly, to a memory module with display functions.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic device, there has recently been a tremendous growth in the demand for memory storage devices. For example, different types of memory cards, including CompactFlash (CF), Multi-Media Card (MMC), Secure Digital (SD), Mini Secure Digital (MiniSD), Memory Stick (MS) memory cards and thumb drives with USB interfaces have become very popular. In general, a memory storage device has a memory module that is a main component of the memory storage device for storing data. The memory module includes a circuit board, a plurality of memory chips and a controller. The memory chips and the controller are disposed on the circuit board.
However, most conventional memory modules do not provide a display function; instead, conventional memory modules only provide storage and I/O functions. Users cannot acquire the information about the amount of space used and the amount of remaining space unless they connect the memory storage device with a computer. Hence, the remaining amount of space may be insufficient when users store files in the memory module.
To overcome this problem, a driver IC and a display device can be disposed on the memory module to display the information users need. Unfortunately, there are several shortcomings to the conventional approach. One problem is that the layout of the circuit board of the memory module has to be modified greatly. Moreover, the amount of components on the memory module increases. Increasing the components on the memory module may cause difficulties in manufacturing the memory module. Furthermore, the memory module may be too large to be applied to a tiny memory storage device, such as a MiniSD memory card.
Accordingly, providing a memory module with display functions that comprises fewer components without having to modify the circuit board of the memory module greatly is an issue of great consequence.